


The Quality of Mercy

by Darth_Cannizard



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Execution, Graphic Description, M/M, Mpreg, Past Character Death, Star Wars episode IX - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Cannizard/pseuds/Darth_Cannizard
Summary: War is a terrible thing and sometimes you have to choose between your own life and the lives of others. As the Grand Marshal and the highest ranking officer in the First Order Hux has to assume responsibility for his people. He makes a decision. And then Leia makes one too.





	The Quality of Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Dedication: To my beloved father, who died in October 2016. May he rest in peace. 
> 
> This is a story about being a parent, about taking responsibility and showing mercy to other people. Above everything else this is my attemp at a final emotional coping concerning my father’s illness and death, and there is a lot of small details that are biographical. 
> 
> There may be a few things, that are a little bit illogical, please ignore them for the sake of the tale.

The Quality of Mercy

 

It is 7 years after the Battle of Crait and Kylo Ren is dead. He has lost his final confrontation with Rey of Jakku – as she is called nowadays.

 

The First Order struggles, it loses ship after ship, the descent into ruin is unstoppable. Soldiers are defecting or simply not coming back from missions but vanishing somewhere into the Outer Rim, where no one asks them who they are or where they came from. They lose political allies, then military ones. Everything at a terrible and ever faster going speed.

 

The New Republic has also suffered immense losses and wants to end this war as fast as possible and at all costs. A proposal is offered to the crippled enemy: immediate peace. Demilitarisation of the First Order, pecuniary reparations to the Republic, but on the other hand the promise: no trials for the remaining imperials, no persecution, all prisoners released. Everyone can simple go home. There is only one term, that has to be fulfilled and the peace treaty is valid and this war will go from reality into history.

 

At some point Hux makes a decision and it’s against that of the High Command. They want to fight to the last remaining soldier and ship, and go down in glory. Remembered by the galaxy for their bravery. But to Hux the dead are not glorious, death is not a victory and such an end would be a waste of lives. He signs the treaty himself, surrenders to the New Republic and is taken into custody. The interests of a single individual are without meaning regardless of how high his or her rank may be. This is a part of the oath Hux took as a soldier of the First Order. And it outweights everything else. As the Grand Marshal and the highest ranking officer he has to assume responsibility for his people. The First Order is his life, they are loosing this war, and he will protect what is left of it and of his soldiers, and if the only term to stop the spilling of precious imperial blood is his death, so be it.

 

Hux wonders how his demise will be seen by the following generations. Will devotees of the Second Imperial War glorify it and make him into a martyr? Will writers and scholars create novels or nonfiction about him? Will he be remembered at all and will historians deem his person important enough to even mention his name? Maybe only in the marginals?

 

It’s a beautiful, warm, although a little bit cloud-covered and windy day on Coruscant. Today the essential part of the peace negotiatons will be finally fulfilled. The Republic tries to surpass all expectations and sends for the famous Master Executioner Takara, an authority on the art of torture, pain and a connoisseur of outdated execution methods. Every detail has to be perfect for the greatest media spectacle since Palpatine’s coronation as Emperor.

 

The whole of the galaxy watches the events enfold live on the Holonet. It’s broadcastet galaxywide into private homes, government agencies, company buildings, schools, prisons, pirate lairs, simply everywhere. And in Coruscant there are thousands gathered on the place of execution: politicians, soldiers, members of the Resistance, ambassadors – the whole of the government of the Second Republic, families with children...

 

It is death through immolation, that was chosen for Hux only hours before this moment. It matches the worst of his crimes that gave him the byname “General Starkiller”. And it’s more spectacular and entertaining than decapitating.

 

He is brought to the scaffold. His hands are not tied and for an obvious reason. He is here on his own free will, or rather because of a mutual agreement and the consequences of the decision he made. Pristine and meticulously ironed black uniform with bloodred stripes on his left sleeve cuff. High shiny boots. Copper hair and a beautiful pale face. He appears dulled, withdrawn and slightly catatonic. Dark circles under his eyes, a dark bruise and an already slightly healing cut on his lip. There are more contusions and hematomas, but they are hidden by his uniform. Each a sign of the generous hospitality of the Republic.

 

 

Hux is asked if he has any last words. He has. So this is the last mercy for the Grand Marshal. Everyone waits with bated breath. They all expect a plea for mercy, a begging to spare his life, or something ill guided and full of hatred like: “Long live the glorious First Order!” But what he actually says will shake the now free and upright galaxy to her foundations.

 

Hux takes the military pose, hands clasped tightly behind his back, chin tilted up, body taunt, everything at a perfectly executed attention. He stands now like he stood back then on Starkiller Base before a sea of faces and at the center of attention.

 

He looks at the gathered crowd, collects himself, breathes out and than - with eyes so very bright - he says:

 

“My name is Armitage Elan Hux. I’m a soldier and being the Grand Marshal I’m the highest ranking officer of the First Order. I stand here now before the whole of the galaxy, only minutes before my death. I’m fully aware of the things I have done in my life, of the reasons why I did them, I will not betray my beliefs  and I’m not here to  –

 

Beg.

 

For your.

 

Forgiveness.

 

But all of you shall know, I’m not going down this path alone. Today a second being will be sacrificed on the altar of freedom and justice.” He spits the last word out with venom.

 

“I was promised a humane and fast death. But this”- and he points his forefinger at the stake behind him “changes everything for me, although at the same time it doesn’t alter the arranged terms. I will keep my promise that I gave when I signed the treaty.”

 

He lays a hand on his belly: „You shall all know, I’m with child.“

 

And up to this very moment Leia Organa, who is among the present dignitaries assumed Hux’s execution will proceed as it should be -  without any surprises. She would have never guessed an outcome like this! So Leia didn’t know this important detail, but the medical staff and  first of all, Senator Kouhuns, who was assigned to deal with the “Hux-issue” and who didn’t attend an important meeting, but was on Canto Bight with his underage concubine when Starkiller fired and annihilated Hosnian Prime and who survived because of his absence - they knew it.

 

There is a standard medical procedure, that has to be followed before every execution taking place under the jurisdiction of the New Republic. The condemned has to undergo a throughout medical examination.

 

Hux is a soldier and a military commander, and his profession is to kill and destroy, and not to create and preserve life. But he sees the medical droids sudden and oddly vehement reaction. Hux instantly undestands the meaning of the results and images on screen. Medical training is a part of the First Order’s officer’s aducation and was a integral part of it. If his judgement is right, he is probably 10 weeks pregnant. The child would fit into his hand. All organs are fully developed, everything is there, it only has to grow. There is a whispered argument between the physician, the Senator and the present officer and Hux understands at once: they want to hide the truth! They will modify the documents, delete the images and erase the droids memory.

 

„You will tell this to no one, Hux,“ they tell him or there will be an alteration to the details of his execution from decapitation to immolation. And Hux keeps silent. Up to this very moment, because the Senate has ordered an amendment and it will be immolation in the last place. Hux doesn’t care anymore but for one thing: he will make his pregnancy public and take revenge on the Republic - the whole galaxy has to hear this, about how they uphold their laws!

 

There is a problem to his announcement. The law states it very clearly. You cannot execute a being, who is pregnant. But this “flaw” to Hux’s execution has to be corrected. Immediately. It must be done, because without his death, the one most crucial term of the peace negotiations will not be fulfilled.

 

There is an affirmative nod from Kouhuns and Takara starts to move in Hux’s direction, a knife in his hand and a grim intention written on his face, but Hux will have none of this. If anyone is to kill his child or rather to prevent his child’s suffering, it has to be him. Hux will not allow his and Ren’s child to be burned alive even before it has seen the light of this world.

 

 “I will do it myself,” he says calmly. “Grant me this last wish.”

 

He will do it. Live on the Holonet. With a knife. A cut to his abdomen. A lot of blood. This will not kill him, only wound him severely. And then he will be burned alive. Master Takara extendes his hand holding a knife, handle first.

 

“I don’t know where to...drive the blade in,” Hux says and the emotional struggle not to falter and to make his voice steady is visible to everyone.

 

“A handwidth below your navel will do, Grand Marshal,” is the executioner’s cold and precise answer. Hux nods sharply.

 

He opens his belt, unfastens the lower buttons of his uniform, and without looking down he puts his left hand to take the right aim and measure below his navel. And then he brings the blade into position. It’s so very sharp, that it pierces his skin with ease. A first fine trickle of blood flows down and staines his jodphurs and his white undershirt in a bright red.

 

Hux is so very slender, belly only slightly convex, radiant eyes, pale face, high cheekbones, deathly white full lips, copper hair windswept and for once free of the usually applied pomade, and grown slightly longer while he was incarcerated waiting for the fulfilling of the death penalty. There is a noise. Someone is sobbing openly. A woman standing in the first row. People have tears in their eyes. What they witness today is more than terrible. This is beyond cruelty. He shouldn’t be put throught this even if he is a war criminal. And an unborn child is innocent regardless of what his parents are or did.

 

There is complete silence on the place of execution and before projectors and holo-screens everywhere in the galaxy. Somewhere in the Outer Rim Tasu Leech, his first lieutenant Razoo Qin-Fee and the whole of the Kanjiklub’s charming cuttthroats and their friends the Guavian Death Gang, sits with puffy and red rimmed eyes before the small projector. And on Tatooine Phanto the Hutt, the Crime Lord of the Crymorah Syndicate and a grandnephew of the infamous Jabba, his slaves and sycophants gathered around him, gulps back an unbecoming sob.

 

But of course Hux knows nothing about the reactions he triggers in his audience. He would be disgusted and scandalized if he saw the scum crying over his fate. He believes himself to be all alone and is fighting a lump forming in his throat. “I’m going to kill the only thing remaining of you in this physical world, Ren,” he thinks and his eyes are filling with tears, his lips are trembling.

 

What follows will be very painful, he knows this. He is the destroyer of worlds, he killed billions of sentient beings, but his own child’s death, killed by his own hand, will burden his conscience heavily, although it will be only for a short amount of time, only as long as his life will last.

 

Hux concentrates and flexes his hand but an unseen power snatches the knife from his grasp before he can drive it deeper in. Rey, the Jedi is standing in the middle of the gathered crowd. She would not watch this last atrocity of a cruel and horrible war and let it happen.

 

There is an uproar and chaos ensues, both on the place of execution and everywhere in the galaxy before the holo-screens. And in the next hours and days the republican government is nearly drowned in thousands of incoming complaints, objections, suggestions how to proceed next, expressions of sympathy for Hux and even offers to accommodate him and the unborn child in private homes. There are offers of marriage too, from males and females alike, one especially fervently proclaimed coming from an old aristocrat from Naboo. His tragically deseased son was serving under General Veers and he has something of  a soft spot for the First Order. How fitting. Phanto the Hutt lets his secretary call to ask how much it would cost to purchase the absolutely lovely and valiant Ex-Grand Marshal as a slave for her employer. The amount of money named by the secretary for the “First Order’s most luminous jewel” is sheer astronomical. The New Republic is in a desperate need for money, but they politely decline the offer for legal reasons.

 

Leia is suddenly aware who’s child this is. Hux is well practised in hiding his thoughts before a force user. She visited him in prison, where he was held for interrogation after he signed the treaty and could not read his mind, but of course back then he didn’t know about his own condition. And Leia didn’t sense anything unusual.

 

She climbes the scaffold. The speech following is one to be quoted as example for flawless rhetoric in schools and court hearings for decades to come. It is Leia’s most important one. More significant than all of her political speeches in the Senate back in the dark time of the Empire or even later, when she was trying to establish the new democracy. She will fight to prevent this execution, and Hux’s and the unborn child’s death, with all she has to give.

 

„Honoured galaxy, I’m Leia Organa Solo, daughter of Anakin Skywalker and the Queen of Naboo Padme Amidala, daughter of Bail and Breha Organa, wife to Han Solo, mother to Ben. I have been a part of the Rebell Alliance and later of the Resistance, I have been a politician, senator, general – I’m one of you. Is this” – she points to Hux, who has gone even paler and can hardly stand on his feet, because of the shock beginning to set in – “is this the fulfillment of our ideals? Have we fought so long, lost beloved ones, made sacrifices to be no better than the Empire?!” Leia goes on.

 

Hux is so very exhausted, so done with everything. He shuts down, first mentally and after that he loses consciousness. Years later Leia still reproaches him jokingly:

 

 „You missed the best part of my marvellous speech.“

 

* * *

 

With Snoke’s death and Kylo Ren’s rise to power, there is no one holding the force user on a short leash and no one standing between Hux and Ren’s tremendous wraith and rage. The first few months are hell for Hux. Ren knows no mercy. Hux is blamed for everything and he can’t do anything right by the new Supreme Leader. He is beaten with fists and with the force, verbally abused. Every single cycle. He cannot sleep, cannot eat, and eventually his mind stops cooperating. First there is a physical collapse while doing his duty on the bridge and then a mental one and he tries to commit suicide after he is allowed to leave the medical wing. In the last possible moment Ren changes his mind and saves him, because he feels Hux’s despair through the Force and the stuttering of his weaker growing heart due to the loss of blood.

 

After this there is a change to his and Ren’s  - relationship. It’s slightly less strained, with less rage in it. They begin to work together and after a few months it developes into something resembling friendship. Hux is a vindictive creature, he will never forget or forgive the abuse he suffered for years from both Supreme Leaders, but he adapts to the new situation and now there is trust between him and Ren. Hux’s too numerous duties are partially split between the other officers. He has more time to sleep, tries to eat more. Ren has learned his lesson. He cannot lead the First Order and its army without Hux. So he has to care for Hux’s health and wellbeing. Ren makes efforts and Hux tries to be less  a „rabid cur“. There’s something else too: without a single force user besides Ren on their side of the war, the Knights killed one by one by the “Resistance’s Witch,” Ren is lonely. He has no one to reach out to. Only Hux.

 

It is at the end of a cycle and shortly after the end of Hux’s shift. Supreme Leader Ren turns up before the door to Hux’s quarters.

 

„May I come in, Grand Marshal?“ Ren says into the comm.

 

The door opens.

 

“Do you think I’m in the position to say “no” asks Hux. This has become a sort of joke between them. Ren smiles briefly. He looks very tired and sad, the smile vanishes before it reaches his eyes.

 

„Do you want a drink?“

 

Ren shakes his head.

 

“Have a seat than.”

 

“No need.” Hux would like to sit down though. His shift ended a few minutes ago and he is so desperate to sit down, but you simple don’t when the Supreme Leader chooses to stand.

 

In the last few days they have spoken about the First Order’s future perspectives. There are no perspectives and no future left. The end is near. Ren wants to settle a score before this takes place.

 

 “There is a ... possibility...I...will loose the battle against her, Hux,” says Ren. His face is for once very earnest and without the usual rage to darken his expression. “Her” is Rey, the force user in the military force of the New Republic.

 

“She has grown so strong over the past few years.” 

 

“Than why confront her in the first place?”

 

“I have to,” Ren says simple. It sounds final.

 

There is a moment of silence between them.

 

“Hux, I ...” and he catches Hux by the wrist. What follows is a soft pressing of lips to lips which leads to a ... “tumble”, as Hux likes to call it and to a conception, but at this point of time they don’t know it.

 

Not a single word is spoken between them and of course... Hux has no lubricant. Why would anyone in their right mind have a bottle full of it in his room or the drawer of his desk?! On a Star Destroyer of the First Order of all places in the galaxy?! All those modern fairy tales about always prepaired First Order officers keeping a bottle of lubricant within their reach, ready to engage in a carnal battle - Hux heard them all.

 

So spit has to do. It hurts. Ren is a little bit more then average in girth and length and it’s too much for Hux who didn’t have a sex life since...Academy days. But Hux loves the challenge. Ren takes him from behind. Hux endures until Ren finally bottoms out. He has his hands flat on the desk, his jodphurs are down, his backside is exposed, his coat pushed to the side and out of the way, like a bitch in heat that offers herself to a male. Hux has left his gloves on. He will not touch a cock with his pristine gloves even if it’s his own, it’s filthy, for kriff’s sake!

But it doesn’t matter, because he is so hard by now and Ren hits his sweet spot on and on. It doesn’t take long, Hux arches and comes untouched...on his two holopads with important communications he still have to go over...on his desk, on the papers on it...it’s a bloody mess! Ren has an arm around Hux’s middle, he grunts and gasps, his hips stutter and then he comes too, buried deep in the body of his Grand Marshal.

 

They stay like this for a while, breathing heavily.

 

Then Ren withdraws, tucks himself in. He wants to say something and after a small pause while looking Hux in the eyes:

 

“Thank you”

 

And even less audible: “Goodbye, Hux” and is gone.

 

Hux stands there, his jodphurs down and around his knees, cock still hard and leaking, Ren’s semen slowly flowing out of him down between his thighs.

 

Half a minute goes by. 

 

“You’re welcome, and may the Force be with you, too”,  Hux says to the closed doors with a bewildered expression on his face and sarcasm in his voice.

 

What a strange encounter.

 

After this Hux never sees Ren again. Not even his corpse.

 

Ren leaves the _Finalizer_ 1 hour later. And in the last possible moment before he’s gone, he transfers his whole military and administrative power to Hux, who is now in name only the Grand Marshal, but nominally the Supreme Leader. This is everything Hux ever wanted, all of his life, the one ultimate goal he always wanted to reach and now it is his, but at what cost!

 

It is the biggest irony of all – all of this power in his grasp and it means nothing to him!

 

* * *

 

Weeks has gone by and Hux spends his days in a windowless and damp cell, with almost no food or water and with guards, who can be easily bribed to trigger an inconspicious looking miscarriage. Leia doesn’t wait for the Senate to end the debate and make a decision about Hux.

 

Forced abortion and then death? Impossible.

 

Let him carry the child to term and kill him afterwards? Unethical.

 

No easy solution in sight and should things go on like this, Hux will die in his cell before anything is decided, and her grandchild with him. Leia will not let this happen.

 

In a cloak-and-dagger operation and with Rey’s help, Leia leaves Coruscant to never come back to and takes Hux with her.

 

The last of the galactic wars, which began when Anakin Skywalker was a child and then paused for 30 years before it came back even more harrowing, has made Leia and Hux into orphans in every sense of the word, into widowers and left-behinds. Han, Luke, Chewie, Ben Solo, nearly all of Hux’s comrades-in-arms, billions throughout the galaxy and on every planet are all victims of this war.

 

The world is never the same after that.

 

After they escape, Leia and Hux are both discarded by the galaxy, in a rapidly changing world, they have gone unimportant and no one pursues them. The galaxy forgets them.

 

* * *

 

There is a house on the edge of the known galaxy. An old woman lives there. Together with a much younger man with fiery hair and eyes the colour of the sea. And later there is a child too. No one knows their names. No one cares about who they are.

 

*

 

Hux is full of hate, full of regrets, full of fury and above all - full of sadness and all of these feelings are griping his heart like a tight fist, one that doesn’t want to relent or surrender before the more noble and softer feelings. Like a bottomless vessel filled to the brim with black, petrol-alike liquid regularly overflowing. Leia tries very hard to help Hux, but sometimes he verbally leashes out at her in such a vicious manner, the only possibility left to her is to retreat without reacting or giving an answer.

 

*

 

A fluttering on the inside of his belly, like a question asked. Hux puts a hand on his belly, right on the bulb and a small scar a handwidth below his navel.

 

„I’m here“, he whispers.

 

The door is left slightly open. Leia witnesses the kind gesture and it grips her heart.

 

*

 

It’s night. Leia wakes up. Through the ajar door, she hears Hux’s sobbing. Again. It is the second night in a row. Is he in pain? Or tormented by the demons of his past? She doesn’t know. So she reaches out with the Force. He hurts emotionally. The child is well, but restless, because it feels the distress of the one carrying it. Leia leaves her bed and goes to his room without making a noise or turning the light on. There is a chair right beside his bed. She sits down. Hux didn’t stop to cry. But he tries to quieten his sobs. And so Leia starts singing. It’s a alderaanian lullaby she used to sing to Ben, when he was a child and frightened because of a nightmare. Hux’s sobbing ceases after a while and afterwards they stay in a companionably silence, each deep in their own thoughts.

 

*

 

“Oh”, says Hux and he tries to control his panic and applies one of the breathing exercises taught to him by Doctor Huoan just in case something like this will happen. It’s painful.

 

 „May I?“, Leia asks. Almost a minute goes by before Hux nods. She lays her hand slowly and tentative on his protruding belly.The child is moving and Leia makes very carefully a first soft connection through the Force. Hux watches her very guarded and tense, like some small animal, heart beating very fast, ready to run or bite. Leia reaches out towards the baby with the Force and after a few moments the child calms down. There is no comment, no expression of gratitude from Hux, but his eyes has gone soft.

 

*

 

“Did you love him?” Leia asks one day. This question has tormented her for a long time.

 

Hux simply looks a her in silence. And just when she thinks, he will not answer this, he says:

 

“There is no simple answer to that.”

 

“Tell me,” she enquires.

 

“I feared him...and admired him for his power,” Hux pauses. “He hurted me whenever he could and I reciprocated in the same way. And then...”

 

He exhales wearily.

 

“Then we were friends...but we were not lovers...” he blushes.

 

“There was only one...incident...of the carnal sort between us.”

 

Hux pauses again.

 

“I miss him.”

 

And after another, even longer, pause.

 

“I miss them all.”

 

* * *

 

Over the next weeks and months Hux and Leia both learn to cooperate and trust each other. It is a slow process. Hux isn’t used to kindness or to people trying to help him and he struggles to understand the concept. But he is willing to learn. It is a very personal sort of treaty between the former political opponents living in this very house. And this time it is one without surrender or death. The unborn child is now the center and the major focus in their both lives. Leia teaches Hux about housekeeping, talks with him about her time being a Senator and in the Rebel Alliance, and he reciprocates and tells her stories about his childhood and life in the First Order, and about every detail and anecdote he still remembers concerning Kylo Ren.

 

Sometimes Rey comes for a visit. “Don’t read my mind, damn you!”- after all these years there is no real anger in this sentence, it has become a sort of a phrase or a running joke between the former Grand Marshal and the Scavenger. It means: “Thank you, for caring for my wellbeing. I’m fine.“

 

There is a dream Hux has from time to time. He is back on the bridge of his beloved _Finalizer_.  Everyone he sees there is dead by now  – Mitaka, Phasma, Peavey, Canady, Opan, Unamo, even BB-9e doesn’t exist anymore. He knows they are dead even in the middle of his dream. Maybe he visits a place between the worlds or perhaps it is simply another possible reality, but one not fulfilled. Hux is not an atheist per se, but he also never actively believed in any deities or prayed to one. But there is a military concept that applies to his thinking. Superiors. You always have one. Snoke is long gone. Kylo Ren is no more. And as such there is no one standing above Hux in the wordly hierarchy, but somehow... there ought to be someone taking a higher place than him, so...there have to be some sort of a celestial, a higher being. For Hux it’s as simple as that. He doesn’t know what became of Ren after his death. He never dreams of him either. Is there something like hell for force users? Some sort of payment for the crimes done in this world? For his part Hux is deeply grateful, that in his case humanity and mercy was stronger than executing justice. He is reminded of it every time he feels the child move and even later every moment he sees his son.

 

He is reminded of it every time Leia is kind to him.

 

There is a untranslatable word in the arkanasian language, meaning: “having hope, because someone has shown you mercy” -  “amilesse”. It is also one of the many names applying to the highest arkanasian goddess. It is after the caesarean, while Hux lies in bed, completely exhaused, but so very happy, holding his newborn son in his arms, that he gives his child that special name, meaning so much to him.

 

* * *

 

It is 25 years later. The son of General Hux and the “Jedi Killer” Kylo Ren - the last active user of the dark side of the Force, becomes the second youngest senator in the political history of the Republic.

 

The powerful blood of the Skywalkers is thrumming in his blood. The last descendant of the immaculate force-concepted Anakin Skywalker is following the path his grand and grandgrandmother went before and set out for him.

 

Leia Organa dies of old age on a warm and bright autumn day with Hux sitting beside her bed.

 

For a last time in her life she uses her connections to obtain a place at Coruscant’s most renowned university for her beloved grandson and contacts Senator Valorum, a descendant of the Chancellor of the same name, to guarantee a guardianship as his protege. Amilesse’s family name doesn’t give his parentage away. No one knows who he is and where he goes, when he leaves Coruscant from time to time.

 

* * *

 

A house on the edge of the known galaxy. An older, handsome and slender man with red hair gone slightly grey, the stance of a soldier and beautiful blue-green eyes is already waiting for Amilesse, welcoming the home coming son by engulfing him into a tight and warm embrace.

 

All is well and mercy has prevailed.

 

_FIN_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> • „Kouhuns“ - the name of the evil Senator is the plural form of a word and a name for an anthropod species. Zam Wessell tried to kill Padme Amidala in her sleep by depositing 2 of this cantipedes into Padme’s bedroom. But Anakin Skywalker was there to save the day.
> 
> • “Amilesse” – a noun in Quenya for "mother-name", it “was the name given to an elf at, or some years after, birth by his or her mother, and it was one of the Elf's true names.” (found on tolkiengateway.net) I searched for a beautiful name with a special meaning and tried to find it in a few languages like japanese or arabic and just before despairing I looked into my dictionary for Tolkien-related vocabulary and found this. And it fits!
> 
> • “Phanto” – a noun in Quenya meaning “whale”, very fitting name for a Hutt. 
> 
> • Hux’s dream is essentially the last scene in James Cameron’s “Titanic”.
> 
> • Hux’s uniform is that of a Grand Marshal. In my imagination it’s black with red stripes. The only black uniform in the FO.
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos, comments (nice or nasty) and constructive critisism are very much welcome! 
> 
> And also this: I need a beta...not to go over a whole fanfic, but to help me find my way in all of this confusing sentence construction and phrase...thing. Got the reference to Rey in TLJ?


End file.
